God is Dead
by aretherenousernamesleft
Summary: When Roy found out he would be working under Colonel Edward Elric, he couldn't be more exited, but he soon found out the military isn't what it seemed, and his dreams bacame nightmares


When Roy Mustang got the letter telling him he had passed the state certification exam, effectivelly branding him as a state alchemist, he thought that was the best day of his life. When he foud out he would be working under Edward Elric, the joker alchemist, the day got even better.

The first thing he did was call Huges.

The second thing was investigate more about his new commanding officer.

Edward Elric was, in many's opinion, the best alchemist to ever live. In even more peoples opinion, he was the only decent man who served in Ishbal.

In Roy's opinion, his ability to use almost any type of alchemy was fearsome and amazing.

He got his certification at twelve, the youngest officer ever, and was drafted to Ishbal less than a year later. He served there until the end of the war two years later, never taking a day off.

Afterwards, he travelled the country, amassing a team of the smartest investigators in the whole country.

During the three years he was travelling, he became known as the People's Alchemist, the nicest and most helful man, never turning away someone who needed him, no matter what. Even the Ishbalans recieved help if they asked for it.

The only odd thing was his apparent hate for the military itself. He refused to wear a uniform, and ignored the laws when he wanted to.

The man was a genious, and being on his team was the dream of many alchemists.

And yet, the team had no alchemists besides Elric himself.

Until now.

His first day couldnt come sooner. He was going to be in the _elric division._ the _ELRIC DIVISION._ He couldnt sleep. He was equal parts exited and scared. It was probably going to be incredibly tough. The thought of the politics involved was enough to make him shake in his military grade boots.

The man itself was probably ridiculously exigent. You couldnt be lax and the best at the same time.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Excuse me, do you know where Col. Elrics office is?"

The guard roy was asking gave a tired sigh "If youre a fanboy, scram"

"Actually... im the new member of the team?" It ended as more of a question

"Oh, you must be the flame alchemist!" The guys attitude dis a 180 "Ed's office is to the left, door 103, you cant miss it"

He was right. The first thing that stuck out was the noise. There were yells coming from the office, a change from the quiet ones he had passed on his way.

Yhe second thing that stuck out was the chair that flew out the door, crashing into the wall.

"I TOLD YOU, DONT CALL ME SHORT!"

Roy gulped and entered the room. A short blond man was stomping around, while everyone else looked unamused.

"Excuse me?" He asked quietly.

The blonde stopped. He didnt have a uniform. Was he a civilian consult or something?

"Yeah?"

"I'm Roy Mustang? I was supposed to meet Colonel Elric here at 800 hours?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Telling you?"

The blond rose an eyebrow

"Telling you. I'm telling you"

The guy turned around. "Okay. I'm Edward Elric, if you call me sir or coloner or other fanct shit, i will punch you. Call me Ed. these are Hawkeye" he pointed to a familiar looking woman, but he couldnt place from where "Fuery, Falman and Havoc" He nodded to each man in turn "the dog is Black Hayate, he's Hawkeye's. Dont worry, he doesn't bite"

There they were, the Elric Division, in all of their glory. And they were... very messy.

Papers covered every surface available, from the walls to the one, very big, table. Some of them had alchemical arrays, some of them grainy pictures that seemed to be taken at night, and some of them just scribbles.

"So, this is the office, you can sit wherever. We used to have individual desks, but we joined the together all the time anyway, so we just changed them. This is the lab" He opened a piece of the wall that seemed to be a hidden door "It's like this because of safety purposes. Don't worry if explosions come out of it. You're free to use it. And, thats it. Welcome, I guess"

And with that, he left

Incredulous, Roy turned to the rest of the group.

"Don't worry about the boss, He's always like this with strangers. I'm sure hell warm up to you" Fuery tried to cheer him up

"Yeah, Ed's really nice underneath his assholery" this was Havoc

"You call your commanding officer by his first name?"

Havoc shrugged "He's telling the truth when he says hell punch you if you dont. He gets really weird with formal military stuff"

Roy sat in an empty chair "So the rumours are true then? He really hates the military?"

They all grimaced, but Hawkeye answered "It's not that hard, the military did send him to ishbal when he was only twelve"

"Why doesnt he quit then?"

She sighed "It's kind of personal"

"Yeah, the boss will tell you if he finds you trustworthy"

"Falman, don't be rude" Hawkeye scolded

"I'm just sayin', I don't know why the boss hired him, we were just fine before!"

Everyone turned to Roy "I really don't know why he hired me"

"You know Ed always goes to state alchemist examinations, he was probably impressed with your alchemy. Now, everyone, get back to work"


End file.
